


TUA cursed fanfictions

by catboxe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cursed, Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboxe/pseuds/catboxe
Summary: yeah im sorry about thischapter 1 - klaus finds somethingchapter 2 - luther is stressed
Relationships: Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Luther Hargreeves/Reader, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	TUA cursed fanfictions

Klaus walked down the hallways of the house, obviously bored as hell. I mean what the hell was he supposed to do with the little Ben ghost fucker gone and high out of his fucking mind. I mean obviously y/n just recently moved in to the Hargreeves mansion and had the option to visit them but they were probably busy with something else. 

Klaus sighed as he counted the options on his now knife hands because he was fucking high, and came up with two options because he technically only had two fingers. Either he could go figure out what y/n was doing or go yell at the stupid Russian ghost in the corner who didn’t ever fucking shut up.

He chose on going and figuring out what y/n was doing instead of probably having a mental breakdown over a Russian ghost.

Y/N was just granted a bedroom because they asked, and it seemed to be bigger than more of their bedrooms for some reason. God dammit. Klaus swore to god that he could fit most of the children born on that day into that god damn room and there would be enough for a few more.

As he was walking down to their bedroom, he could obviously feel something. It wasn’t anything really weird, but he counted the shaking of the second floor kind of obnoxious and worrying ( not to say that it was near y/n’s bedroom ). He sighed, shaking his head and continuing on the one minute journey that was to get to their bedroom.

As he finally got to the bedroom of y/n, that was decorated with glitter by him and Vanya, he didn’t even bother to knock.

On the bed were five and y/n, fucking naked with Delores in their lap. They were smiling at each other like the world could never get better, hell even Delores was smiling. 

“What the fuck aren’t you under-aged?” exclaimed Klaus, a crack in his voice.

Five looked over with a glint of lust in his eyes, “come over and check if it seems like it, Kl-”

Klaus shut the door and cried.


End file.
